The Bug King
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: A fanfic I wrote with Lilitraum. Carla and Happy are left alone in the guild, but it turns out the members of Fairy Tail have been Kidnapped by the bug King! How will Happy and Carla get their friends back? And where is Panther Lily?


A fanfic I wrote with Lilitraum, please review~

* * *

A bright Monday morning has arrived at Fairy Hills and Carla had just woken up from a long sleep. As she woke up, she felt as if something was different. "I feel strange, like something isn't right…" She then noticed Wendy didn't wake her up because usually the young dragon slayer would. She then decided to check if Wendy was in her room but to her surprise, she was not there. "That is strange… Wendy didn't wake me up and now she is nowhere to be found…"

Carla sniffed the air, Wendy's sent was old. This troubled the cat as this was unusual behavior, she put her small paw on her chin then shook her head, "No…Maybe Wendy is in a hurry and went ahead to the guild. I better get dressed then."  
The white exceed turned around and went straight to her dressing room. As she opened it, her eyes were searching for something cute to wear. She found a cute white uniform with black miniskirt and black pantyhose. "I'm pretty sure Happy would like to see me wear this…haha…can't wait to see his face!"  
Carla really loved teasing the male cat because at some point of knowing Happy, she liked the blue cat. The only problem is she won't admit it to Happy for she was still too smug and selfish for love. Moments later, the white cat has finished getting dressed and looking at herself in the mirror, "Alright, i just look perfect like always! I'm ready to go!" Carla left Fairy's Hill and flew towards the guild.

As she reached the guild she was surprised that she was unable to hear the unusual guild noise and on closer inspection, she could see that the guild was empty. But then she saw Happy sitting on an empty bench and catching his breath. Carla approached the blue cat, "Happy? Why are you alone? Where are the others?"  
"Oh Carla you're here! And… you look beautiful today!" Happy said as he lifted his head to face the mage then gave a smile  
"I know… he cat, I'm always beautiful. But you didn't answer my question… Where are the others and Wendy?" Carla gave him a snobby look and crossed her arms around her chest.  
"I don't know… I searched everywhere and all I found is this letter in a table…"Happy then stared at the letter and soon started to cry. Carla felt annoyed but then she extended her hand to get the letter it was common knowledge that Happy couldn't read. Happy then handed her the letter and looked at the white cat, "Tsk… stop crying he cat it doesn't look good on you…Let me read the letter". As she opened the letter, some nasty looking bugs dropped out if it. She didn't mind it and read the letter, Happy on the other hand let out a very high pitched scream. Carla was almost impressed.  
"I am the Bug King and I shall destroy you all! No one can escape from me!" Carla read aloud the first part and paused to see if Happy was actually listening, when she saw that he was, she continued, "Signed by the Bug king… the bug king, mhh who is that ?" She questioned, not bothering to ask Happy since he wouldn't know.

Suddenly one dark voice said "Soo, you found the letter. Well its to late anyway. We got the order to crush you." Happy turned to the main door then yelled "LOOK, Carla.. MONSTERS ".  
Carla also turned, just to see two human sized Lizards blocking the door. One of them started to talk "Well, its to late anyway. You cant save your friends, they are just food for the king"  
Happy yelled again, but this time it surprised Carla what he said "TELL US, what did you do to Natsu and the others?" The two lizards just laughed "HAHA, or what ? You stupid little cat, we will never tell you, and now its time that we squish you like vermin!"

With that, the two lizards turned towards Carla, ready to attack. But she didn't move away, a smug smile crept on her lips and she folded her arms over her chest. "Oh, I'm scared…" Carla said in a sarcastic voice. She opened a small bag with gold dust in and blew some golden dust at the lizards. A moment later, they were gone, replaced by two tiny tiny ants on the ground. Happy looked confused and asked "What...how?"while his head flicked between the two lizards, which were now weak meaningless ants.  
Carla just brushed her cute dress and taking her time to answer "transformation dust, he cat, something i got from Wendy."  
Then she slowly walked to the two tiny ants, one was struggling in panic, not able to crawl away because it was on his back.  
The other ant was yelling in a very high voice, it was angrily poking one of Carla's toes "Stupid cat, me and my friend will never tell you! Don't think that we are scared, we will kill you and your friends anyway ! Transform us back.. now you tiny stupid cats.. ". Carla giggled playfully, before she bent down to have a better look and said, "Those are some big words for someone not even 3 inches tall" the former lizard stared silently at Carla. "Do what you want! It won't matter anyway, the Bug King will harness your friend's magic and take over the world!" he yelled, Happy gasped and looked down at the lizard angrily. "Tell us where they are or I'll squish you until your just a speck in the dirt!" Carla put one of her paws in front of Happy. "Calm down he-cat, sadly we need these idiots, for the time being" Happy pouted but backed away from the ants, "Fine, but only because you asked me Carla" Carla turned her head away from the blue cat trying to hide her blush.

"Wait here" she said suddenly walking behind the bar of the guild, grabbing a small jar. She walked back to the peculiar sight and picked up the two ants, placing them into the jar. "You're coming with us" Carla said smirking at the ants who struggled in the jar. "Carla, you're a genius!" Happy said excitedly, trying to give the female exceed a hug. Carla pushed Happy away dully, "Not now he-cat, we have to find the others before we can celebrate" Happy looked down defeated but nodded. Carla turned Happy around and put the jar with the screaming ants into his bag, she then sniffed the air searching for any trace of mages scent.

She sighed, the scents were all decently old but one stood out particularly. "Panther Lily" Carla mumbled to herself, "What?" Happy asked. She turned to him, "Panther Lily was here recently, did you see him while you were searching?" Happy pondered over the question but shook his head no. Carla sighed again, Panther Lily could have been a big help right about now, but it is what it is. Carla started walking towards the door, "Come on he-cat we have to move, who knows what they're doing to Wendy and the others" Happy rushed to catch up with the exceed. "Carla, wait for me" he called from behind her. Carla smirked to herself, oh how she loved teasing Happy.


End file.
